


How Very Revealing...

by Faehime



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10090295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faehime/pseuds/Faehime
Summary: A collaboration to see if individual writing styles are as revealing as other works of art... The ultimate "Who-Done-It" fic!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, do not sign your name to your chapter, or leave anything that might give you away!
> 
> For those participating in identifying the challengers, comment at the end of each chapter as to WHO you think the author is for that chapter!!!
> 
> Good luck to all!!!

Okay! The prompt is- write a reveal fic of any of the miraculous holders. And we do mean ANY. No limits on who, how many or when. Please keep all entries under 5k words! If you plan to participate as an author, please comment with your tumblr handle on this Chapter. Sign-ups will last for 24 hours, after which I will send the permissions to those who sign up!

Remember, have fun!


End file.
